


Hey Angel

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christian mingle, Christianity, F/M, Gen, Girl niall, God - Freeform, Jesus - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Lots of talk about, Niall the church boy, Oh My God, Religion, Religious Content, Virginity, basically smut, boy liam, but hes a chick here, enjoy, niall the church girl, plot if you squint, should be the title, stupid technicalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam get married and lose their virginitys to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most original titles !!!!! (notice the sarcasm) 
> 
> I'm not religious so?? All I know is the capital Him is referring to God 
> 
> Basically religion is an excuse to write adult Niall losing her virginity to adult Liam enjoy

Niall giggles in her empty house, red wine staining her perfectly white teeth as her neatly manicured nails tap against the keyboard.

"Oh, my. LJPanye29, you are something else." She whispers, mostly to herself, since he can't hear her through the computer screen.

At the age of twenty six, Niall feels she's at the point in her life where she is ready to settle down. As a preschool teacher who is actively involved with her church a good four days out the week, well. Finding an available man with the same views as her has not been easy.

The last that took her on a date was two years ago, they met online and he tried to kiss her on the first date. When she'd respectfully declined, explaining her views on intimacy, the man dropped the whole polite act.

Niall ended up paying for her own meal, eating it alone because the man just left.

Cue Christian Mingle. A site where available men are looking for more than just a might of meaningless coitus.

LJPayne29 has been keeping a nonsensical although fairly entertaining conversation going with her for a good half hour now. He talks about his flashing toothbrush and irrational fear of spoons (honestly? he's quite silly,) and even his turtles, Archimedes and Boris who don't get along.

Before she knows it Niall's glass is long empty and it's ten passed midnight. She tells Liam goodnight, gnawing her lip she decides to add her number.

_text me tomorrow? xx_

That night Niall says her prayers and an extra for Liam, asking Him to give Niall a sign if he's trouble. You can't trust the internet, God knows.

*

After a week of texting with a phone call or two thrown in the mix (Liam's voice is angelic, it took Niall's breath away!) and no signs from Jesus, they set up a date to meet in person.

Niall eyes herself in the mirror, running her hands over her floral dress to smooth it over despite there being absolutely no wrinkles. The dress is beautiful and flows to her knees but the top is a bit too promiscuous for her taste so she covers up with a plain pink cardigan.

She gets to the restaurant ten minutes early. She uses four of those minutes to talk to God, to thank him for getting her there safely and waking her up today of course. She also thanks him for her health and asks that he be with her on this date tonight, for she could the support.

Liam is already at their reserved table when the waitress takes her there. He's as clean cut and handsome as was in his pictures. His hair is neat, fingernails appear clean (a peeve of Niall's) and he smells like fresh laundry with a faint hint of cologne when stands up to give her an awkward one armed hug.

"Is this awkward?" He asks after they sit down. He's visibly nervous, and uncharacteristically Niall can relate.

"Give it a minute," Niall jokes.

Liam smiles so big his eyes crinkle. She just met him but she smiles because only _the lord_  could create a face like that.

"Have you met anyone from, you know. Online?" Liam asks, fidgeting with his silverware.

Carefully, just to be nice, Niall slides her hand over to the napkin holding his utensils.

"Yes, and it didn't end well. He was... well. I met him for an entire five minutes before he tried to put his tongue in my mouth!" She laughs at the audacity of the stranger.

Liam smirks when he notices Niall's taken his spoon and slid it behind the coffee creamers and jelly.

"It's not the sight of spoons, you know." He's amused.

Niall tilts her head in question, remembering the specific conversation where he'd mentioned a "phobia" of spoons. One doesn't forget such an unusual phobia.

"It just... using them, I guess. I can use my own spoons, but I can't... eh, I get a little sick watching people use them." Liam explains.

Niall just blinks.

"Right, and now this is weird."

"No! No, I just, I'm processing."

The waiter comes to take their orders. Niall orders stuffed mushrooms and some sort of wild salad with fruits and baked chicken, Liam just a simple sandwich and fries.

"So, what were you saying before? About the person you met online before,"

Conversation flows easily after that. Niall tells Liam all about the totally rude date and casually mentions she's never even been kissed. Liam reveals he's never gone further than kissing and the whole time he talks Niall catches herself staring at his lips, wondering what it feels like to kiss someone romantically.

She thinks Liam would make an excellent first kiss, and she flushes at herself for thinking so naughty.

*

Two years later it turns out she was right, Liam does make an excellent first kiss. She gasps against her husband lips, feeling him smile as both of their friends and family cheer.

They don't make love that night, but they do kiss a lot before bed. Niall can't get enough of her husband's soft lips, and now that's she's allowed to kiss him she does, as much as she can.

She prays that night too, just like every night only this time as Niall Payne instead of Niall Horan. She thanks God for leading her to him, or him to her. She thanks him for their health and happiness and lastly she just thanks Him for Liam. As pretentious as it may be, she truly feels Liam is a gift to her from God. He is so kind and patient, he's funny and absolutely never boring. She's so, so thankful for him.

*

They go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They spend their day with a tour guide, learning and exploring the beautiful island and kissing in between. They have dinner at their hotel outside on the beach and decide to skip the bonfire the staff is hosting for guests.

They're going to consummate their marriage.

"Are you nervous?" Niall gulps, hands shaking on Liam's shoulders.

They're both still fully dressed, as no one has seen either of them naked since they were old enough to bathe themselves. Niall has done a bit of googling (and a lot of blushing) in mental preparation for losing her virginity. She's very nervous, but she wants to make her husband feel good, even if it's painful. She loves him, and he deserves to feel pleasure. He deserves her completely, and she's going to give herself to him.

"I have no idea what to do," Liam giggles, shrugging.

Two blushing virgins on their wedding night (or the day after, actually). There's a joke in there somewhere.

Niall audibly swallows, nodding her head.

"Should we- can we turn out the lights?" As curious as she is to see Liam naked (she's only ever seen him in boxer shorts and that was a total accident) she doesn't want him to see her naked. Not yet at least. She's shy.

"Yes, yeah. If that's what you want, sure."

Liam goes over to turn off the light, the light of the moon immediately filling the room. It's not dark, because the moon is full but it's dark enough. They see each other's shadows.

Niall undresses quickly, t-shirt and all. She reminds herself not to feel dirty, this is her husband after all.

She gets under the sheet, laying there with her heart pounding. Liam joins a few seconds later, laying beside her with the sheet between him. She's too nervous to see if he's naked too or not.

"I love you." He whispers, kissing her. She can do kissing, she likes kissing.

She gasps just like she did on their first kiss, only this time not from the sensation of lips on her but because a wet tongue licks at her bottom lip. This, kissing, is what Liam has more experience in, and it shows. He rubs his tongue against hers, gentle and slow. She's unsure what to do with her own tongue, so she lies there with her lips parted and let's Liam lead, whimpering and moaning involuntarily.

There's a throbbing between her legs, she definitely feels wet when she squeezes her thighs together to relieve some pressure. Her breath hitches when Liam carefully pulls the sheet off of her body, still working his tongue against hers as he trails his fingers over her belly.

The last time he touched her there, they were cuddling and there was none of this amazing kissing going on but they had to separate. She felt something poke her butt and after shifting to get away from it Liam had to excuse himself to run to the bathroom. Niall assumes he calmed himself down, with what method she didn't dare to ask.

This time is different. She's naked, and the intimacy is not forbidden. His hand finds her breast, and he doesn't squeeze like her research showed. He just feels it, gentle and curious. They both gasp into each other's mouth when his palm rolls against she erect nipple.

Her own hands cling to his arms, as he's now in top of her with only the sheet covering their lower halves. This is it, and Niall's ready for it.

"I love you." Niall tells him, raw and desperate and meaning it, so much.

"I love you." He replies instantly. "Are you- are you sure you're ready?"

She thinks maybe he's looking for a way out this without it being his fault, so she nods and asks: "Are you?"

Liam nods, grinning in a way that tells her she was wrong. He wants this, and he's ready. He just wanted to be sure she was too, and that's why she loves him.

He sits back to peel away the sheet completely, Niall takes that time to peek at him. It's quite intimidating, his penis. She can't see much in the dark but it's standing out straight and if it didn't curve she'd probably mistake it for his forearm. _That_  is supposed to fit inside of her?

Liam takes his penis in one hand, using the other to pin down her thigh so she's spread open. She feels vulnerable like this, completely naked with Liam looking at her, touching her. He moves it around her vagina, shaking as Niall bucks her hips towards the sensation.

They've already talked about it (what an uncomfortable conversation that was) and they've decided not to do anything to prevent pregnancy. If God decides to bless them with a baby, then so be it.

"Ready, Mrs. Payne?" Liam asks, smiling all breathless.

Niall nods. She knows it's supposed to hurt, but maybe it will help the throbbing she feels down there. She hates how inexperienced she with this stuff. She just wants to please her husband.

"Oh my god!" Niall screams, Liam moans.

His entire length, at least she hopes that's all of it, is inside of her. Her fingernails dig into his shoulder blades as she attempts to labor her breathing. There's an obvious stretching, but so much pressure on her vagina. It feels like she's being torn in half.

"Do you want to stop?" Liam pants in her ear. He hasn't moved, and she thinks maybe if he does it won't be so bad?

"No," Niall whimpers. Hot tears spill from her eyes, but she shakes her head and leans up to kiss him.

He pulls his hips back slowly, rocking into her again.

Aside from the pain, she feels amazing. Spiritually, that is. She feels closer and emotionally connected to Liam. She feels beautiful.

"I love you," Niall croaks. "I love you so much, honey,"

Liam keeps up an unsteady pace, rocking into her with shallow thrusts.

Her vagina feels like fire and like someone shoved a baseball bat up there. She imagines this must be what it feels like when boys get kicked there, and doesn't believe she'll ever get used to it enough to enjoy it.

"You're so beautiful," he chokes, panting in her neck.

He groans loudly, thrusting harder and stilling completely. Niall rubs his shoulders where her nails were digging in. He must of finished, because he's not moving.

Finally after what feels like forever but not long enough, he sighs and looks in her eyes. "Thank you."

Niall gives him a watery smile.

And as tired as she is, she doesn't forget to thank God for her new husband, her health, and for waking her up this morning.

*

A year later God out does himself and brings Lilia Elle Payne into the world. Niall didn't think it was possible to love and adore somebody as much as she does Liam, she was wrong.

And as she watches Liam hold their baby girl while she gets her first baptism, she thanks God for her new baby, her perfect husband, her health, and of course for waking all of them up this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write fan fiction where Liam's cock isn't the same size as his arm the answer is no


End file.
